ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Ending Theme
The Ending Theme is the background scenery and music that is inserted in the end credits of each episode of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. The main song that serves for the ending theme is played by one of the two halves of the lyrics of "It's Only Magic". Changes to the ending theme are very common throughout the show in both the background scenery and "It's Only Magic" may not be played in all episodes. Description The ending theme has a character cut out(s) with at least one to five characters placed on the left side in front of a landscape background scenery that is recorded from the distance showing the cut outs moving along with the wind and occasionally background movements such as cars passing by. Executive producer Toby Jones revealed that the background scenes are filmed by a Canon EOS camera using a Gorillapod.https://twitter.com/tobytobyjones/status/1113697746974732288?s=19 After the ending theme is finished, the bumper is displayed with all the main characters who are heroes demonstrating their powers. The bumper is made by Jeremy Polgar. Variations * Main characters: Includes Radicles, Carol, Mr. Gar, K.O., and Enid. ** For "Plaza Shorts", they are placed on top of a brick wall. The background shows a tall post and utility poles. A large tree branch is in front. For "Let's Fight to the End", its filter has a violet tint. ** For "T.K.O.", they are placed in front of a grass section. For "Let's Watch the Pilot", the white point increased. For "You're in Control" and "Dark Plaza", the filter is a violet tint. * K.O. only: For "Let's Be Heroes", "We've Got Fleas", "One Last Score" and "A Hero's Fate", his cut-out sits upon a sidewalk with cars passing by the background. For "Let's Not Be Skeletons", the scene is little desaturated. For "T.K.O.'s House", "Plaza Alone", "Whacky Jaxxyz", "Sidekick Scouts", "KO's Health Week", "We Are Heroes" and "Chip's Damage", it's filter has a violet tint. * Enid and Rad only: For "Let's Be Friends", the cut-outs sits on top of the pipe lines. For "Second First Date", it has a red violet tint added. For "Special Delivery", it has a violet tint. For "Red Action 3: Grudgement Day", its filter is violet and desaturated. * Enid and K.O. only: For "You're Everybody's Sidekick", the cut-outs sits on top of the white parking lane paint with the asphalt ground being on the foreground, it has a violet tint. For "You Get Me", it is the same scene but the asphalt has been shadowed. For "Point to the Plaza", its filter has a violet tint. * Mr. Gar and Carol only: For "We Messed Up", the cutouts stands next to a pole. Some cars and a person pass by in the distance. For "My Fair Carol", its filter has a violet tint. * Rad and K.O. only: For "Jethro's All Yours", the cutouts are sits on top of a support beam. There is a tarp on the right side. It has a warmer tint. For "Everybody Likes Rad?", it is the same scene but colored differently, most likely at a normal temperature. For "Radical Rescue", its filter has a violet tint. ** Due to "You Are Rad" mistakenly using the credits of "Jethro's All Yours", it is likely that the episode was going to use the same scene and presumably no modifications with the credits that need to be corrected. * Lord Boxman only: For "You're Level 100!", "We're Captured" and "Stop Attacking the Plaza", his cutout is stands on top of a bumper block. There are buildings and power-lines off the distance. ** His secondary one for "Villains' Night Out", "Lord Cowboy Darrell" and "Boxman Crashes", his cut-out stands next to a pile of grass plants. There are other grass plants on the right side and few cars past by in the background, it has a violet tint. * Dendy only: For "I Am Dendy", her cutout sits on top of a barrier. The background is brighten up. For "No More Pow Cards" and "OK Dendy! Let's Be K.O.!", it is slightly dimmed down. For "Dendy's Power", it has a violet tint. * Darrell and Shannon only: For "Sibling Rivalry", the cutout stands next to two large poles. For "Villains' Night In" and "I Am Jethro", it is the same scene but the filter has a red-violet tint. For "Let's Watch the Boxmore Show", its filter has a violet tint. * Rad only: For "Do You Have Any More in the Back?", the background scene is the same as "Jethro's All Yours" except that Rad's cutout is only there, zoomed in little bit, and it is brighten up. For "Rad Likes Robots", the light is a bit darkened. For "Hope This Flies", "Project Ray Way" and "Rad's Alien Sickness", its filter is a violet tint. * Carol and K.O. only: There are two versions of the scene. ** For "Just Be a Pebble" and "Know Your Mom", Carol's cutout stands next to a pole and looks at KO's cutout which sits on top of a nut and bolt. There is a slow traffic in the background. For "The Perfect Meal", "CarolQuest", "Whatever Happened to... Rippy Roo?", and "Big Reveal", its filter has a violet tint. ** For "My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad", it is the same scene but only zoomed in and slightly rotated to the right. For "Your World is an Illusion", its filter has a violet tint. * Enid, K.O., and Rad only: For "Presenting Joe Cuppa", the cut-outs sits on top of a support beam, similar from "Jethro's All Yours" end credits but Enid is included, is angled differently, and its exposure is slightly increased. For "Plaza Prom", "Seasons Change", "Plaza Film Festival", "Be a Team", "Soda Genie" "Super Black Friday", "Beach Episode", "KO, Rad, and Enid!", "The K.O. Trap", "Deep Space Vacation", and "Carl", it is the same scene but the filter is on a violet tint. For "KO's Video Channel", its filter has a red-violet tint. ** For "OK A.U.!", its filter has a violet tint and it is upside down and flipped. * Enid only: For "We've Got Pests", the cutout sits on top of a sidewalk barrier and cars from the far right passes by. For "You Have to Care", it is the same scene but a person's shadow passes by at the beginning. For "Parents Day" and "Back in Red Action", it is the same as the end credits of "You Have to Care" but the light is less harsh. For "Red Action to the Future", its filter has a violet tint. * Mr. Gar and K.O. only: For "Legends of Mr. Gar" and "Plazalympics", the cutouts stands on top of a nut and bolt next to a support beam. A green fence is behind them. For "Let's Have a Stakeout", the light is less saturated. For "GarQuest" and "Gar Trains Punching Judy", its filter has a violet tint. * Dendy and K.O. only: For "We Got Hacked", the cut-outs sits on top of a white parking lane paint. The scene is similar that of Enid's and KO's but Dendy replaces her and the scene is angled differently that the asphalt is not at the foreground. For "Mystery Science Fair 201X", it is the same scene but dimmed down. For "The So-Bad-ical", the scene has less clarity. For "You're a Good Friend, KO", its filter has a violet tint. * Mr. Gar and Carol with a sandwich): For "Face Your Fears", the cut-outs stand on top of the ground with a sandwich falling on them at the end. ** For "Let's Take a Moment", the cutouts are flat down on the ground instead of standing up because the sandwich failed. The sandwich has some ingredients spread out. * Carol only: For "Glory Days", her cut-out stands next to a pole and nut and bolt. It is the same scene from the end credits of "Just Be a Pebble" except K.O. is not in this scene, it is zoomed and it has a soft violet tint. * Captain Planet only: For "The Power Is Yours!", his cut-out stands on top of a wall. * Brandon and A Real Magic Skeleton only: For "RMS & Brandon's First Episode", their cut-outs stand below a fence. A leaf moves throughout the wind behind them. * Mr. Gar only: For "Lad & Logic", it is the same scene and effect as from "Let's Have a Stakeout" but without K.O. * Dynamite Watkins and Cam only: For "Action News", the cut-out stands on the ground in front of a hill-like object. * Notebook paper: The POINT Prep arc episodes has a different layout as it uses a notebook paper where the drawings are drawn instead of cut-outs. As the episode goes on, drawings are then added. ** "Wisdom, Strength, and Charisma" starts out with the drawings of K.O., Enid, Rad, and Sparko. There's the POINT Prep logo along with the Cool S and a picture frame. ** For "Bittersweet Rivals", Elodie, Foxtail, Doctor Greyman, and Sunshine are added. Along with a toaster pastry and the half heart locket. ** For "Are You Ready for Some Megafootball?!", Biki is added along a megafootball, the goal post, and bubbles. ** For "Mystery Sleepover", Chip Damage is added along with pizza. ** For "Final Exams", Chip's Damage's face is modified to express his craziness and he is X'ed out. The words "Team Lakewood!" is written out on the right corner. * Raven, K.O., Garnet, and Ben only: For "Crossover Nexus", the cut-out stands in front of a wall. Its filter has a violet tint. * Professor Venomous and Fink only: For "All in the Villainy", "K.O. vs. Fink", and "Let's Get Shadowy", the cut-out stands in front of a wall. * Ghoul School: For "Monster Party", the character designs switches from Tanis, Winnie, Elsa, Sibella, and Phantasma. * K.O., Miles, and Sonic only: For "Let's Meet Sonic", the character cut-outs are positioned as running and they stand on the ground with bush plants and leaves on the background. The scene has a violet tint. * Elevator: For "TKO Rules!", the scene is merely an elevator and the elevator closes near at the end. * Enid's, K.O.'s, and Rad's video game design: For "Planet X", the cut-outs uses the characters video game design in the episode. The black background reflects the lightning on the cut-outs. * Lord Boxman and Jethro: For "Dendy's Video Channel", the scene takes place on a hill. Lord Boxman is posed as depressed, then shocked when they see all the remaining Jethros including the Jethro from "I Am Jethro", and the Jethro adds flowers on his hair. * Office: For "Thank You for Watching the Show", the scene is the office from the OK K.O.! Krew. There are the character piñatas in the background. Category:A to Z Category:Media